happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The Time of the Great Growing". Plot (The screen opens with a shamrock on a grass) *Narrator: Millions of years ago, there was a shamrock that lived in the grass, created by a human named "Saint Patrick". (The screen changes to Saint Patrick forming and creating a shamrock) *Narrator: A shamrock is a special leaf and used only around every march and sent it all over the whole world. (Children were looking for a shamrock as they found it with their dads. It was shown all over the news around the 1900s.) *Narrator: Even so, that shamrock was still here for around hundred of years. Present Day (At night where Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special left off, the comet Ramón and Carmen were on is going through Penguin Heaven. In the real Penguin Heaven) *Ramón: Where are we? *Glory: Ramón. *Carmen: Glory? *Ramón: I thought, he was the bad guy. *Glory: Thanks for helping me get my self back. My control was foolish from the Dark 'Guin. This shamrock will give you hope as a reward. You saved everything from the love. I'm taking you back to Adelie-Land by magic. *Ramón: Thanks. (Ramón and Carmen were holding the shamrock and returned to Adelie-Land by Glory's magic) *Ramón: It's good to be back. *Carmen: What does this shamrock do? *Ramón: I don't know. *Carmen: Come on, we need some sleep. (Ramón and Carmen go to sleep) Many Months Later (In Penguin-Land, it was peaceful outside when everyone is playing. A pool was now open for the chicks in the play section) *Erik: What a relaxing day. *Atticus: My life has gone perfect since we defeated King Polar and his group. *Ashley: My father was a true hero. He was even like one when he was a chick. *Shippo: My father's brother is the one who got the fish populations to normal. *Erik: Let me check something underwater. (Erik was swimming underwater when he saw a crack. He touch it when it open to the underground sea) *Erik: Oops. *Atticus: Erik, what are you doing? *Erik: Come under, there is something cool that you might see. (Erik and Atticus were swimming, a leopard seal glared at the chicks, planning to eat the penguins) *Erik: This may be the coolest place to live. *Atticus: Uh oh, a leopard seal is there. *Erik: SWIM! (A leopard seal was swimming againist the chicks, everyone was getting out of the pool screaming when a leopard seal arrive to eat the penguins) *Terry: Stay back! Nobody moves. There is a leopard seal in our land! *???: This is it! Take this! (It appears to be Mumble holding a huge ice boulder and throw it againist the leopard seal and swims back) *Chicks: *cheers* *Mumble: *moves the boulder and block the pool* No other predator is coming to our land. *Erik: Dad you did it. *Shippo: You saved us all. *Mumble: Since i got rid of the leopard seal, we can all go and have some fun at the plains. (Emperor penguins chicks are going to the plain to have some fun) *Erik: I would like to go too. *Shippo: Yeah, I'm ready for some fun. (As everyone is having fun, meanwhile in Snowy Plains) *Ramón: I love to have a shamrock! *Raul: Why are you using it? *Nestor: What does it do? *Ramón: It grows and give you some hope! *Carmen: Everyone from Adelie-Land is discovering some snow that fell from the snowstorm. *Sven: As you wonder, dig the snow up, bury the shamrock and magic will as tomorrow it will be. *Ramón: Okay amigo. (Ramón digs in the snow and bury his shamrock to cover it) *Ramón: I will get more shamrocks than everyone that can be. *Sven: Just let it grow. *Carmen: At least, a song will give you hope. *Raul: In The Time of the Great Growing. *singing* You don't know me but name's Raul I'm just the Mumble tallboy guy But it seems like trees might be worth a try So I say let it grow (Around the whole, chinstrap, little, magellanic and adelie group, they listen to what the Amigos are singing) My name is Ramón, and my name's Carmen We got this magic shamrock from a guy named "Glory" And that's not good so we suppose We should let it grow (The chours begin to sing in a group together) Let it grow Let it grow! You can't reap what you don't sow Plant a seed inside the earth Just one way to know it's worth Let's celebrate the world's rebirth We say let it grow (Lovelace put on his rainbow wig and started to sing) My name's Lovelace and i'm the leader I would really like to see a tree Lalalalalalee I say let it grow (Sven started to fly) I'm the Mighty Sven, who is brave and strong But I remember when trees were everywhere And no one had to pay for air So I say let it grow (The chours all hold fins together by singing) Let it grow Let it grow Like it did so long ago Maybe it's just one tiny seed But it's all we really need It's time to change the life we lead Time to let it grow (Boss Skua arrive, planning to eat the penguins) My name's Boss Skua I'm one of your enemies I live in Skua-Land The things you say just might be true It could be time to start anew And maybe change my point of view Nah! I say let it die Let it die, let it die Let it shrivel up and die Come one who's with me huh? (Everyone say "NO!") *Boss Skua: Nobody. *Sven: You greedy dirt bag! (Boss Skua flys away and everyone started to sing again) Let it grow Let it grow Let the love inside ya show Plant a seed inside the earth Just one way to know it's worth Let's celebrate the world's rebirth We say let it grow Let it grow Let it grow (Everyone covers the shamrock as it will grow for tomorrow) You can't reap what you don't show It's just one tiny leaf But it's all we really need It's time to banish all your greed Imagine Antarctica flowered and treed Let this be our solemn creed We say let it grow (x4) (The Great 'Guin smiled when the shamrock is being placed here) *Ramón: That song, made me want to *tears* cry. *Raul: And also, what is the next holiday after valentine's day? *Lovelace: It will be St. Patrick's Day. (Everyone cheered for the holiday to come, at night in Penguin-Land) *Noah: Go to sleep! Tomorrow we have busy stuff to do. *Erik: Just relaxing. *Atticus: Hey Erik. *Erik: What? *Atticus: Wanna hang out while sneaking? *Shippo: I want you to come and check out this cool thing. *Erik: Sure. *Mumble *sleepy* Am, am, am. *Erik: Shhhhh..... *Atticus: *whisper* Let's go. (Erik, Atticus and Shippo leave Penguin-Land to go into Snowy Plains) *Erik: Wait a minute, there is a lot of snow there. *Shippo: Instead of sleeping, we can play with the snow all day and start a snowball fight. *Atticus: Yeah, i be the boss of the snowball fight. *Erik: Let's go! (Erik, Atticus and Shippo battle together in a snowball fight all night. At 12am) *Erik: Ahhhhhh!!!! It's a smackdown! *Atticus: We rulez because, we rock. *Shippo: *singing* I'm going up, on a tuesday. *Erik: We will stay up forever and return quick before our parents wake up. *Shippo: But we cause a lot of trouble. *Atticus: Who cares, let's party all night. (Erik created a snowman out of his friends. Atticus goes on a date with a female snow sculpture as a emperor penguin chick and Shippo created a pool to relax. Erik, Atticus and Shippo danced for the whole night around Antarctica. Six hours later.) *Erik: That was fun. *Atticus: AHHHHH!!!! WE OVERSLEPT! *Shippo: Come on, this is a meltdown. (The shamrock burried begin to grow but caused an earthquake on Snowy Plains) *Erik: What was that? *Atticus: Are we dreaming or something? (The shamrock begin to transform and grow into a huge plant, causing cracks on the chicks) *Erik: Ahhh!! *Atticus: Everyone stay together! *Shippo: Help me! (One of the plants are breaking the ice. Erik and Atticus hold Shippo fin together) *Erik: Don't worry, we will get out of this. *Atticus: Where did that thing came from? *Shippo: Plants? We don't have plants in Antarctica. (The plant started to rip apart and have Erik, Atticus and Shippo fall into the hole. Cliffs and Mountains were breaking apart from the plants growing. Meanwhile at Penguin-Land, plants were coming from the blocked pool and causing everything to trap) *Noah: Ahhh!!! *Mumble: Stay cover! (All of the emperors were sceaming in panic when the plants are blocking the whole entrance up) *Gloria: Erik! *Seymour: Atticus! *Mumble: Shippo stayed with Erik for a sleepover. The plants ate our chicks! (After Antarctica changed to be a grassy world, all of the ice started to freeze again while the lands begin to form) *Mumble: Guys, you have to see this. (Everyone are looking at the shamrocks that gives hope and everyone was getting one) *Mumble: Shamrock, bring back my kids. (Meanwhile in a underground cavern, the three chicks has landed as they went into the place where the shamrock has growed) *Erik: Hello? *Shippo: Everything is ruined. *Atticus: We can see light, how will we leave the place? *???: You won't leave for mercy. *Erik: Who said that?! *???: I am Mucky. *Atticus: Mucky, something has changed and put us back on land. *Mucky: Never! You chicks will be eaten for breakfast. *Erik: Oh no! (Back in Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Wow, no such as plants could live in here. *Phoenix: *worried* Oh no, our sons are missing. *Mumble: Phoenix, how did you get here? *Phoenix: Well, my homeland get seperated from the plants growing and i cross the way to Penguin-Land to find you. *Seymour: Atticus is missing! The plants may have ate him. (In the ice cavern) *Mucky: Now, you guys are with me until i find something for you. (Mucky left the room) *Atticus: Gosh, i hate this day. *Erik: Me too. *Shippo: Now, we will die by the huge plant monster, someone caught us and we are stuck in here. *Atticus: Look! What is this. (Three chicks discover the first shamrock on Earth that has been dry and old for millions of years) *Erik: What is this? (The first shamrock was shocking with light and transform into the spirit of Saint Patrick) *Atticus: Really? Aliens? *Saint Patrick: Hello kids, i am Saint Patrick, the creator of the first shamrock. *Erik: Cool. *Saint Patrick: Antarctica is in danger and someone has caught you underground. Erik, Atticus and Shippo, destroy the plants and save Antarctica for all. That magic shamrock was created by Glory the Love God to trick everyone for getting revenge on Dark-Eye. *Erik: Glory? *Atticus: This can't be. He was reformed to good many months ago. *Saint Patrick: No, he had that in his fin and give it to someone else. Someone has to stop it. *Mucky: Hello? *Shippo: Mucky is coming. *Saint Patrick: Don't worry guys. Erik, i will be in your heart. *goes inside Erik's heart* You can hear me whatever i tell you. *Mucky: What is going on? *Erik: We were talking in a old man voice. *Mucky: So? I have someone you would like to meet. Follow me to the lake room. *Erik: Sure. *Atticus: I hope, it not a leopard seal. *Mucky: Move along. (Back at Penguin-Land, cliffs were falling) *Bo: I don't want to die today. *Mumble: It's the black hole, no one goes to the black hole. *Phoenix: As long as everyone stays together, we will be fine. We only have the kids and our homeland to worry about. *Mumble: Come on, we need to explore how the new Antarctica look like. (After the whole colony leave Penguin-Land, they explored many places and went to Snowy Plains to find that the huge tree is planted from the shamrock with a lot of them) *Mumble: Wow, what are these? *Phoenix: Four-leaf covers. They are like shamrocks. *Seymour: Yeah, there is grass now than the one from Adelie-Land. *Gloria: We have to go to Adelie-Land to see if Erik, Atticus and Shippo are there. *Phoenix: The kids actually fell into some kind of crack during the earthquake that had occurred. I can feel it. *Mumble: Come on, we still need to go to Adelie-Land. We also have to get help. (Meanwhile at the ice cavern lake) *Mucky: Well, well, well. My leopard seal friend will come. (The leopard seal appeared) *???: Hey Mucky. *Mucky: Oh, hello Cario, you must be worried about something. *Cario: Thanks. Hey, are you the same chicks that found me underwater and came to your homeland? *Erik: No. *Cario: I know, your father defeated me with that ice boulder when he blocked the pool. *Erik: The plants may have caused to destroy Snowy Plains. *Mucky: No, the plants destroyed everything and cause Antarctica to be covered in grass. *Cario: Now, as a revenge, i will eat the chicks. *Shippo: EVERYONE SWIM!! (Erik, Atticus and Shippo swim underwater when Cario is finding out about this) *Mucky: Cario! They are getting away with this! *Cario: I'll get them! (Cario chases Erik, Atticus and Shippo in the water as Mucky flies over chasing her) *Erik: She will eat us and we will never return to our parents! *Atticus: This is a nightmare, we overslept there and not at Penguin-Land. *Shippo: This is the worst sleepover ever! This is all your fault Atticus! *Erik: Yeah! Some ice-tarded guy planted a magic shamrock and Glory is tricking everyone for revenge! (Cario got hit by the ices and make them go away) *Mucky: You fool! You get them away! *Cario: Why should i? *Mucky: Because, you never learn. *Cario: We should get revenge on the chicks and their fathers. *Mucky: That's a great idea. I will be the king of Antarctica and rule all of the kind of birds. (Meanwhile in Snowy Grassy Land) *Mumble: What is this? *Phoenix: This new land has been formed from Snowy Plains and call this "Snowy Grassy Land". *Seymour: No kidding man. *Phoenix: Anyway, the kids are in danger. I can feel it. There is also an enemy that goes by the name "Mucky" that is trying to get revenge for something we did and is planning on taking over our homelands and rule the penguin nations. I know all this because I feel it when danger is occurring or about to occur. *Mumble: Mucky? *Phoenix: He is a Imperial shag, our father heard about him. He tried eating the emperor chicks but he defeated him and become a hero. He later joined with a female leopard seal named Cario. We have to stop those guys. *Mumble: Right, we will get to Adelie-Land shorty. *Phoenix: We need to hurry if we are to save not only our kids, but all of Antarctica. *Mumble: Let's pass this plant bridge to find the Amigos and the others. *Phoenix: Alright, let's go! (As heading to Adelie-Land, meanwhile in the ice cavern, Erik, Atticus and Shippo are swimming and landing on the other side) *Erik: We finally escape from Mucky and Cario. *Atticus: Now, we need to find a way out of there. *Shippo: I wonder what is our next plan? We should explore the wonderful places of the Ice Cavern. *singing* I want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I want to go adventuring and find a brand-new cave *Erik: Will there be things with glowing eyes that use the dark as a disguise? *Atticus: And try catch Atticus by surprise? *Erik: I don't think so. *Shippo: We'll look through caves, both big and small. *Atticus: See funny rocks. *Erik: Or a water fall. *Shippo: There's more to see Come on with me *Erik: So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing *Everyone: You know that you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you We want to go adventuring too! (After singing the "Adventuring" song, they head over to the cliffs to see light) *Erik: Light! *Atticus: This is it! *Shippo: Let's get out of here! (Erik, Atticus and Shippo jump together and head over to the river, covered with plants) *Erik: Oh no. Not a single river. *Atticus: Mucky is so mean to us. *Shippo: Stay together, we will survive the quest in our adventure. (In Adelie-Land, plants were grown and blocking the way) *Mumble: What? We can't go there! (Phoenix kneels down and feels the grass-covered ground) *Phoenix: This did not happen on its own. One of the kids caused this to happen after they had planted something in the ground. (Someone came to cut out of plants) *Male Chinstrap Penguin: Everyone go. *Phoenix: Why? We have children who are in danger. *Male Chinstrap Penguin: Adelie-Land is free now. Everyone can enter or get out. *Mumble: Thanks, i wonder how- Oh no. (Adelie-Land has changed when the plants has growned including Sven's glacier) *Sven: What happen to everything? *Lovelace: My pile has become a tree! *Ramón: What a disaster, how did it happen? *Phoenix: One of the kids caused this to happen after they had planted something in the ground. *Ramón: No, they didn't, i did it. (Everyone gasped when Ramón was the one to plant the shamrock) *Phoenix: Ramón! How could you! *Raul: Don't blame on him. *Ramón: Glory gave me the magic shamrock and planted in Snowy Plains who caused the plants to grow. It's Glory fault. He is bad again. *Phoenix: We defeated him months ago, did he warn us on defeating the plants? *Ramón: Maybe not, we can now explore how Antarctica looks like. *Phoenix: No time, we need to find the kids! *Ramón: I'll show you where i had planted the magic shamrock. Follow me. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories